User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel (6)
Chapter #6: Return of the Sociopath The next morning me and Raven we're walking to school. Once we got to the gates, we saw a boy with a Bullworth uniform, brown hair, brown eyes, and had a scar running through his right eye. The boy soon noticed us and came up to us in interest. "Since when they allowed the freaks into the school?" The boy pondered. "We're Goths you prick." Raven said outloud. "Wait a minute you're Malice Blackraven." The boy said my name, "The girl who saved Bullworth Academy from the Preps." He recalled. "Who the hell are you?" I asked in a sarcastic manner. "Gary Smith. I'm resuming my classes today." Gary introduced himself. "And I'm Raven Harris." Raven introduced himself to Gary, "And you're talking to the leader of the Goth clique." "Leader?" Gary asked. "I'm the leader of the Goth clique." I clarified. "A girl, a clique leader." Gary tersely said, "Fasinating." Just then Jimmy, Zoe, and Petey came and they we're shocked to see who returned. "Malice, Raven I better stay away from Gary." Zoe remarked. "Well if it isn't Jimmy, Zoe, and Femme Boy." Gary sarcasticly snapped. "Still up to your old tricks again?" Petey pondered. "Why I've changed." Gary pleaded. "You could of fooled us." I retorted. Soon the bell rung, and Gary left for the Main Building. "See you later." Gary said, while leaving. Sometime later I was in Photography class, with Raven, and Orpheus. Mrs. Galloway came in and gave out our camera's and assignments. "Today class we'll be doing yearbook photos." Mrs. Galloway said, "Now you have an hour to do the assignment." We left the room and we we're off to take pictures of our fellow students, we left in various directions. I went to the girls dorm to take a picture of Absinthe studying from a medical text book. "Smile for the camera." I said, getting her attention. "Cheese." Absinthe replied. And I took her picture. I went to the cafeteria to see Allison doing her mandatory community service. "Wanna' take a picture?" I asked Allison. Allison just stood there while I snapped a photo of her doing her time for her crime. After that I left the cafeteria where I bumped into Gary, and my camera was on. It snapped a picture of his torso. "Watch where your going Malice." Gary cooed sarcasticly. "Sorry." I apologized, "Wanna' smile?" I asked. "Sure." Gary said, while I took the picture. After that we left our separate ways. Me to the Art room, where I passed the assignment. And Gary, he headed to the boys' bathroom. Later on at lunch I was with Veronica to show her to the other goths. "Hey guys." I said to the other Goths. "Hey Malice." Hawthorne said. "This is Veronica Vicious." I introduced Veronica to the Goths. "Hello." Grimore said. "Nice to meet you all." Veronica replied. Me and Veronica soon sat down, then Gary came to us. "They're multiplying!" Gary said sarcasticly, passing by us. "Get bent!" Orpheus shouted back to Gary. "Gary's back. I thought he was in Happy Volts?" Ember pondered. "You know Gary?" I asked. "Sure everyone does, except for the Mornton and Crestwood kids of course." Ember explained. "He's a sociopath." Absinthe said. "His favorite person to pick on is Petey." Orpheus said, "Calling him 'Femme Boy.'" "I see." I tersely agreed, "But why is he here anyway?" I asked. "We don't know." Grimore said. "Well then I don't trust that crazy conformist prick." I snapped. "I don't either." Raven put in his two cents in. Then we saw Sam being bullied by Gary. He was bullying him to a point where Sam was crying. "Are you gonna' cry Emo scum?" He sarcasticly asked. "Let him go you conformist prick." I defended Sam. "I thought you liked me?" Gary asked. "My friends, beg to differ." I clarified. "You're saying you hate me?" Gary asked. "Me and my Clique does hate you, for what you did to this school." I snapped at him. "Fine then. Mark my words you'll get your just deserts." Gary stomped his way out of the cafeteria. Category:Blog posts